Fate
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Dilema membingungkan yang dialami seorang Sugizo.LUNA SEA fanfic.MxM/BL/Sho-ai If you don't like don't read this please.and if you read this story i hope you will give me a riview


Tittle:Fate

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Romance,Fluff

Fandom:LUNA SEA

Pairing:J x Sugizo

Chapter:I

Sumarry:Percayalah bahwa takdir menemukan kita untuk bersama

Warn:Abalness,Sho-ai/BL, MxM

=Douzou=

Normal's PoV

Pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung dengan wajah yang cukup err boleh dikatakan cantik itu kini telah menjadi single bernama Sugizo baru beberapa hari yang lalu menceraikan ingin berjalan - jalan melepas lupa juga ia mengajak lega bisa bebas keluar rumah sama sekali tak ragu akan keputusannya untuk tersenyum dan menatap anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Luna ia bersumpah untuk merawat Luna cukup pernikahannya kandas tak ingin hal yang sama terulang ,ia tak menutup kemungkinan untuk membuka hatinya bagi seseorang yang sudah lama ia ,lupakan siapa dan apa yang membuat Sugizo jatuh cinta pada orang dingin di malam itu cukup menusuk tulang,membuat sosok Sugizo agak merasa lupa mengenakan ia ingin mampir kerumah sahabatnya yang tak jauh dari juga yakin kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Ryuichi itu akan menerima keadatangannya dengan senang menghembuskan nafas dan menggandeng tangan tak mungkin akan berlalu dengan cepat dan sesuai dengan keputusan menuju ke rumah dingin yang menusuk tulang masih menyisakan rasa pada sebuah rumah yang begitu langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

'Tok...Tok...Tok...Tok'

Sugizo mengetuk pintu rumah Ryuichi langsung menuju ke ambang pintu rumahnya.

'Siapa malam - malam begini?'batin Ryuichi yang membukakan pintu itu.

Ryuichi terkejut karena ia dapati adalah sahabatnya semasa masih di LUNA ia membawa yang sekarang terlintas di dalam batinnya adalah

'Dimana istrinya?'

Namun,tak ingin mengulur waktu,ia melihat tamunya telah kedinginan

"Silahkan masuk" kata Ryuichi sopan

"Ehm, " sahut Sugizo-yang masih menggandeng Luna-

Sugizo masuk ke dalam ke rumah sahabatnya merasa rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tumben tak bersama istrimu?"tanya Ryuichi

Sugizo hanya menaikkan alis ketika Ryuichi menyebut kata 'istri'

"Oke,aku sudah bercerai dengannya beberapa hari lalu"kata Sugizo mengedikkan bahu

"Masih tak dapat melupakan perasaanmu pada'nya' ya?"tanya Ryuichi pada Sugizo

Sugizo hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan helaan nafas.

"Entah"Sahut Sugizo lirih.

Mungkin benar ia belum berhasil melupakan orang itu kelihatannya sulit sekali dikuak pasti siapa,karena lihat semua membicarakannya tanpa menyebut nama.

"Kupikir kau memang hanya bisa jatuh hati pada'nya'"sahut Ryuichi

"Mungkin saja"balas Sugizo

"Tunggu sebentar,aku akan membuatkan minum dulu"kata Ryuichi

"Jangan lama - lama"balas Sugizo

"Tak akan lama,kau tenang saja"kata Ryuichi seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sugizo hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tampak melihat - lihat keadaan disekitar rumah Ryuichi yang memang tak ada perubahan walau sudah lama ia tak kerumah ia melamun,tiba - tiba Ryuichi sudah membawa dua cangkir kopi hangat.

"Terimakasih"sahut Sugizo yang langsung meminum kopi hangat itu.

Berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dari suhu yang cukup menusuk malam itu.

"Jadi?Apa yang kau fikirkan?"tanya Ryuichi

"Cara untuk bertemu dengan dirinya"sahut Sugizo sembari menyeruput kopi dari kopi itu

Kelihatannya pada malam ini cuacanya memang terlalu sih,salah Sugizo sendiri kenapa ia keluar malam - malam ,entahlah menurutnya ini akan membuatnya lebih dirumah ia hanya bisa melamunkan orang itu.

"Kelihatannya kau memang tak bisa melupakan'nya'"sahut Ryuichi yang ikut meminum kopi itu.

"Yah,memang terlalu sulit untuk dapat melupakan'nya'"balas Sugizo

"Kau kelihatannya terlanjur jatuh pada orang itu"kata Ryuichi agak mencibir

"Bagaimana kabar Shinya?"tanya Sugizo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Oh dia baik - baik saja kawan"sahut Ryuichi

"Lalu anak - anak dan istrinya?"tanya Sugizo

"Mereka juga baik,kau tak menanyakan kabar orang itu?"tanya Ryuichi

Seketika juga Sugizo menyemburkan kopinya karena terkejut

"Jangan bilang dia sekarang sedang sakit?"balas Sugizo dengan wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran

"Tidak,tenanglah orang itu baik - baik saja"sahut Ryuichi

"Ck,padahal aku telah memuntahkan kopiku,tapi ternyata tak ada hal mengejutkan"balas Sugizo mengedikkan bahu

"He,Sugi lihat,anakmu kelihatannya ketiduran"sahut Ryuichi

"Oh benar,ada kamar kosong disini?Bagaimana kalau kami menginap disini?"tanya Sugizo

"Oh,ada satu kamar kosong,okelah kalau itu yang kau mau"sahut Ryuichi

"Aku tau kau memang kawan yang baik"kata Sugizo yang langsung menepuk pundak Ryuichi

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?"tanya Ryuichi

"Tidak untuk sekarang,iya untuk nanti"balas Sugizo sambil tertawa garing.

"Hem,tumben Inoran tak kesini?"tanya Sugizo

"Yah,Dia akhir - akhir ini kadang membuatku merindukannya,kadang aku berharap liar untuk dapat menelannya bulat - bulat ketika ia kemari"kata Ryuichi mengedikkan bahunya

'Mengerikan sekali fikiranmu kawan'

Kalimat itu yang kini sedang ada di dalam batin tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa berfikiran seliar itu.

"Kau tau kurasa kau berlebihan"sahut Sugizo

"Tak berlebihan,hanya saja kau belum pernah merasakannya"kata Ryuichi menyeringai

Sugizo menyelami fikirannya orang itu,orang yang amat ia tak tau bagaimana cara menyingkirkan orang itu dari saja setelah ia menikah ia berusaha untuk melupakan orang itu sayang hasil yang diperolehnya menghela nafas,bahkan setelah bertahun - tahun hingga ia bercerai dengan tentang orang itu tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Ya,kau mungkin ada aku akan lebih parah darimu"kata Sugizo terkekeh pelan

"Mungkin saja mengingat kau bukan siapa - siapanya kau sudah begininya apalagi kalau kau jadi siapa - siapanya orang itu"balas Ryuichi yang ikut terkekeh

"Tapi Inoran baik - baik saja bukan?"tanya Sugizo

"Tenang,semuanya teratasi dengan baik ia bisa mempertahankan dirinya diatas kesibukannya"sahut Ryuichi

"Yah,kadang aku membayangkan Inoran hamil anakmu"kata Sugizo tertawa lepas

"Kau ini berfikir yang aneh - aneh saja"kata Ryuichi sambil menyikut sahabatnya itu

"Tak apalah,kan aku diberi kebebasan"kata Sugizo sembari menjulurkan lidah

"Baiklah,terserah apa katamu"sahut Ryuichi

"Maaflah kawan,tadikan aku hanya bercanda"sahut Sugizo menyenggol Ryuichi

"Iyah,tak apa mungkin kalau aku membayangkannya aku juga akan terkejut"sahut Ryuichi tertawa garing.

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak?"kata Sugizo

"Apapun selama aku bisa menjawab"sahut Ryuichi

"Bagaimana kabar orang itu,sungguh aku merindukannya"kata Sugizo sembari menghela nafas panjang

"Akhirnya kau mau mengakui hal itu juga"sahut Ryuichi

"Yah,kau benar"sahut Sugizo

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang orang itu baik - baik saja"balas Ryuichi

"Bukan maksudnya kabar seperti dia masih lajang atau sudah ada yang punya?"tanya Sugizo

"Tenang dia masih sendiri"balas Ryuichi

"Hem,syukurlah kalau dia masih lajang"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas lega

"Kenapa sih kau tak langsung mengejarnya dan berkata aku cinta padamu"sahut Ryuichi

"Bagimu itu mudah,bagiku sulit tau"sahut Sugizo

"Bagaimana kalau bertaruh?"tanya Ryuichi

"Untuk apa?"balas Sugizo

"Yah,kau berarti akan menunggu sampai kapan orang itu 'menembak'mu dahulu bukan?Jadi aku bertaruh kau akan menunggu terlalu lama hingga malah kau yang 'menembak' orang itu?Bagaimana?"balas Ryuichi

"Apa imbalan bagi yang menang?"tanya Sugizo menyelidik

"Boleh meminta apapun 5 kali"sahut Ryuichi menyeringai

"Oke,aku terima taruhan ini"balas Sugizo yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Aku mau tidur dulu,silahkan kalau kau masih mau diruang tamu,aku tak melarangmu"kata Ryuichi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sugizo diruang tamu.

"Tunggu,aku ikut tidur"balas Sugizo

"Oh,baiklah"sahut Ryuichi

Mereka menuju ke kamar masing - terkikik membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia memenangkan taruhan dari Ryuichi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak penting memilih untuk tidur siapa tau dalam mimpi ia dapat menemukan orang itu dan bahkan jadi tapi memang itu yang sedangn difikirkan Sugizo Sugizo benar - benar dibuat gila oleh orang yang ia fikirkan adalah berapa lama lagi harus menunggu?Tapi,ia tetap tidak mau ia menyatakannya berarti ia membuatnya kalah ia selalu membayangkan yang tidak - tidak bagaimana cara Ryuichi untuk 'menghukum' menghela nafas.

'Sabar Sugi,orang itu pasti akan datang padamu'batin Sugizo sendiri

Entahlah Sugizo rasanya sungguh berlebihan jika sudah disangkut masalah orang Sugizo benar - benar tak ingin semakin gila karena masalah ini,maka dari itu ia memilih untuk tidur terasa malam itu telah terlewat berganti bulan juga digantikan oleh mentari,Sugizopun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat Luna masih tertidur.

"Huftt"desisnya

Kelihatannya ia ingin kembali kerumahnya saat nanti anaknya memasuki kamar itu

"Hai,Sugi"sapa Ryuichi

"Hai juga,ada perlu apa lagi?"tanya Sugizo

"Inoran mau kesini katanya pekerjaannya sudah selesai"sahut Ryuichi

"Wah,wah kelihatannya ini akan menjadi hari terbaikmu dibulan ini kawan"balas Sugizo

"Entahlah mungkin,tapi setelah aku bilang kau ada disini,dia bilang mau mengajak Shinya dan kau taulah"balas Ryuichi

"Eh?Kau serius?"tanya Sugizo

"Entahlah kata Inoran orang itu sekarang sulit dihubungi"balas Ryuichi

"Yah,padahal kalau ia akan kesini mungkin aku tak akan pulang dulu"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas

Sebenarnya ia malas berada dirumahnya yang membawa kenangan yang cukup memuakkan.

"Kau tunggu saja Inoran datang siapa tau kau bisa menemukan orang itu"balas Ryuichi

"Yah mungkin kau ada benarnya,lagian aku juga ingin bertemu Shinya dan Inoran"sahut Sugizo

"Luna belum bangun ya?"tanya Ryuichi memastikan

"Iya,ia masih tertidur"sahut Sugizo

"Aku mandi dulu"kata Ryuichi

"Baiklah aku tak mandi"sahut Sugizo

"Terserah apa maumulah"balas Ryuichi yang tertawa renyah dan langsung meninggalkan Sugizo untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kini yang ada difikiran Sugizo sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menemui orang ia bisa membendung perasaannya yang bergejolak kalau ia tak bisa membendung,berarti akhirnya ia kalah taruhan?Tidak,ia benar - benar tak mau kalah taruhan .Ia takut Ryuichi meminta hal - hal yang dianggapnya ,tak terasa 10 menit telah berlalu yang digunakan Sugizo untuk melamunkan orang sudah usai mandi dan ia kembali menghampiri Sugizo.

"Inoran bilang dia kesini 10 menit lagi"kata Ryuichi

"Dengan orang itu tidak?"tanya Sugizo menyengritkan dahinya

"Dia bilang itu masih rahasia dengan apa aku kesana"sahut Ryuichi

"Aku lama - lama berfikir kalau Inoran semakin lama kelakuannya semakin mirip denganmu ya?"balas Sugizo

"Entahlah,mungkin kami berjodoh?"sahut Ryuichi

"Terserah apa katamu,ayo kita keruang tamu"kata Sugizo

"Kau ini seenaknya memerintahku padahal ini rumahku sendiri"balas Ryuichi

"Ayolahh"kata Sugizo

"Kelihatannya kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu ya?"tanya Ryuichi menyelidiki orang itu

"Tidak,aku hanya mau melihat bagaimana Inoran dan Shinya yang sekarang"balas Sugizo mengelak.

"Akui saja,tatapan matamu tak bisa berbohong kau tau"sahut Ryuichi

"Mungkin sebagai seorang sahabat kau lebih faham apa yang aku rasakan,Aku benar bukan?"balas Sugizo

"Ya kau benar,karena kau menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintai Inoran"sahut Ryuichi

"Hahaha,indah kalau mengingat saat itu"sahut Sugizo

"Itu agak memalukan bagiku tiba - tiba saat Inoran makan lampunya mati,lalu aku mendekatinya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau dan menggenggam tangannya dan membisikan 'Daisuki dayo,Ran-chuu',kedengaran seperti sok akrab saja"kata Ryuichi terkekeh

"Yah,aku tak berharap orang itu akan sepertimu jika orang itu 'menembak'mu"sahut Sugizo tertawa renyah

"Yare - yare"sahut Ryuichi

'Tok...Tok...Tok...Tok'

Terdengar suara ketukan langsung memandang Sugizo dan mereka berdua keruang Sugizo sedang duduk disofa beludru berwarna hitam milik Ryuichi,Ryuichi membukakan pintu untuk memandang pintu itu dengan penuh ,alangkah kecewanya ia ketika tak melihat orang itu disana.

"Hai,aku rindu padamu"kata Inoran

"Sama disini"kata Ryuichi sambil merangkul Inoran

"Kau cuma dengan Shinya?"tanya Sugizo yang akhirnya ikut kedepan pintu

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa,ia tadi bilang ada acara dan tak bisa berkunjung"sahut Inoran

"Yah,dia super sibuk rupanya"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas

"Lama tak melihatmu,bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Inoran sambil memandang Sugizo

"Aku baik - baik saja,bagaimana denganmu?"balas Sugizo

"Ya,sama disini"sahut Inoran terkekeh pelan

"Shinya kenapa kau diam saja?"tanya Ryuichi

"Uhm,tak apa,hai Sugi,bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Shinya

"Baik,bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu?"tanya Sugizo

"Semuanya yang ada dalamku baik - baik saja"sahut Shinya

"Sugi,katanya kau bawa anak,kok tak bawa istri?"tanya Inoran

"Istri,ck,merepotkan beberapa hari lalu kami sudah bercerai"sahut Sugizo tenang

"APA?Kok kau tenang - tenang saja begitu?"balas Inoran

"Tak perlu dipermasalahkan,lagipula aku sendiri santai dengan masalahku ini"sahut Sugizo mengedikkan bahu

"Aku baru melihat orang sepertimu yang setelah bercerai sikapnya biasa saja"kata Shinya

"Ehm,bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di dalam saja?"kata Ryuichi sebagai tuan rumah

"Baiklah"sahut Inoran.

Mereka berempatpun duduk diruang tamu rumah mereka duduk mereka melanjutkan topik yang tadi mereka bahas.

"Huftt,aku biasa saja karena aku tau masalahku soal dia tak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara menikahi orang lain"sahut Sugizo

"Kau tau aku tak berfikir ternyata itu tah motifmu menikah"sahut Inoran santai

"Ckckck aneh - aneh saja,kenapa sih kau tak langsung mengatakannya pada orang itu?"tanya Shinya

"Kau ingin aku mati sekarang,aku tak punya nyali untuk ditolak tau"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas

Ryuichi menyeringai secara tak langsung yang ada disini mendukungnya untuk menang di dalam taruhan yang telah ia buat.

"Hah,kau ini aneh - aneh saja kawan"kata Shinya

"Kau fikir ini mudah,kau sendiri tau orang itu kan selalu sibuk,punya banyak alasan untuk tidak bicara dan lain - dia seperti es,aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara mencairkan es itu"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas panjang

"Ya,memang sih orang itu termasuk salah satu manusia es,tapi kenapa kau tidak coba dulu?"tanya Inoran

"Benar yang dikatakan Inoran,lebih baik mencoba daripada tak bertindak sama sekali,kau taukan?"sambung Shinya.

Ia berada dalam desakkan 3 orang membenci keadaan yang menyudutkannya begini.

"Aku tetap tak mau"sahut Sugizo

"Kau benar - benar masih sama keras kepalanya seperti dulu lupanya"sahut Inoran menggeleng

"Tak apa aku keras kepala,lagipula ini menguntungkanku"sahut Sugizo santai

"Baiklah,terserah apa katamu"sahut Shinya

"Tapi,mana anakmu Sugi?"tanya Inoran

"Dia masih tidur"balas Sugizo

"Kemarin kau menginap disini?"tanya Shinya

"Ya,aku sedang malas berada di dalam rumah"sahut Sugizo

"Oh,baiklah terserah apa katamu"balas Inoran

"Kau ini kalau sudah mentok menjawab langsung saja berkata begitu"kata Ryuichi terkekeh

"Kau berpihak padaku atau padanya sih Kawamura-san?"tanya Inoran

"Ckckck,kau ini,bukannya pada kenyataannya kau selalu begitu,aku bicara berdasarkan mengasalkan?"sahut Ryuichi

"Boleh aku akui kau benar"sahut Inoran tertawa

"Aku heran kenapa pasangan seperti kalian bisa langgeng"kata Shinya dan Sugizo secara serempak

"Kami punya kunci kami sendiri"sahut Ryuichi

"Ckck,aku tak menyangka kawan"sahut Sugizo sambil menepuk bahu Ryuichi

"Yeah,semua orang hampir selalu berkomentar begitu"sahut Inoran

"Bahkan aku sahabatnya Ryuichi dan Shinya sendiri yang sahabatmu itu"sahut Sugizo

"Entahlah inilah keajaiban yang aku rasakan ada pada kami berdua"sahut Ryuichi sembari merangkul mesra Inoran

Shinya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan dua temannya yang dengan santainya bermesra - mesraan dihadapan dua temannya menghela nafas panjang.

'Drtt...Drtt...Drtt...Drtt'

Ponsel Sugizo bergetar. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Hai"kata suara diseberang.

Saat mendengar suara itu Sugizo hanya bisa terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa orang itu menelponnya.

"Hem,ada apa?"tanya Sugizo yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya

"Tak apa,kau benar dirumah Ryuichi?"tanya suara yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai sosok yang disukai Sugizo itu.

"Ya,Ada aku,Inoran dan juga Shinya"balas Sugizo sesantainya,walau pada kenyataannya dia grogi

"Huftt,kenapa aku harus sesibuk ini,padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian apalagi kau"sahut suara itu

"Apa yang kau katakan?"balas Sugizo agak tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya

"Sudahlah,itu bukan masalah dan sungguh tak penting"sahut suara disamping

"Kau serius J?"tanya Sugizo memastikan

Yah,sekarang kalian sudah tau siapa yang disukai oleh J bassist di LUNA SEA sudah lama menyukai orang ini,walau sebelumnya tak ada Ryuichi tau kalau sikap seorang Sugizo pada J mulai ya,Sugizo akhirnya tentu saja sedang dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi,didesak oleh 3 orang temannya menghela nafas tak tau apa alasan J menelponnya sekarang,dan apa dari kalimat yang tadi dikatakan J 'Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian terutama kau'.Kalimat itu berdengung sungguh penasaran kenapa J mengatakan itu berharap J tak sedang mempermainkannya

'Gotcha,kalau benar taruhan ini aku yang menang'batin Sugizo

"Sugi?kau masih hidup?"tanya J disana

"Oh,masih,tadi kau jawab apa?"tanya Sugizo-yang ternyata dari tadi melamun dan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan J lewat telpon-

"Yah,hal itu tak terlalu penting kok,kapan - kapan kau akan tau sendiri"sahut J diseberang

"Eh,tumben sekali kau menelponku?"tanya Sugizo yang memberanikan dirinya

"Ryuichi tadi tak dapat dihubungi,aku tebak dia sedang bermesraan dengan Inoran,benar tidak?"tanya J

"Jawabanmu sangat akurat,kelihatannya dia tak mendengar dering ataupun getar dari ponselnya,karena saking asyiknya bermesraan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu"sahut Sugizo sambil melirik kearah Ryuichi dan Inoran yang belum juga mengubah posisi mereka

"Hahaha,dia memang ceroboh,kalau ada Inoran,kadang aku berfikir kalau Inoran pencuri pasti Ryuichi akan menyerahkan semuanya dengan senang hati padanya"sahut J terkekeh

"Mungkin saja"sahut Sugizo menyunggingkan sebuah senyum

Karena hari ini ia diberi harapan yang lebih untuk kedatangan seorang J mengetuk pintu hatinya.

"Hem,sudah dulu masih menunggu nih"kata J yang menghembuskan nafas

"Oke,Jyaaa~"sahut Sugizo

Sugizo terpaku untuk sesaat sampai Ryuichi menepuk bahunya.

"Siapa tadi?"tanya Ryuichi

"Kau taulah pasti"sahut Sugizo menghela nafas

"Wah,wah,wah taruhan kita semakin seru nih"sahut Ryuichi

"Yah,kau benar!Aku tak akan kalah darimu,aku akan bertahan,karena sepertinya tadi dia memberikan peluang untukku"kata Sugizo tersenyum

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa sabar,kau lebih terkenal sebagai orang urakan yang selalu bertindak dengan seenak jidatnya"sahut Ryuichi

"Sudahlah,kalian ini tak perlu bertengkar tau,memang apa yang kalian pertaruhkan?"tanya Inoran

"Rahasia"sahut Sugizo dan Ryuichi kompak

"Ugh,baiklah kalau kalian tak mau mengatakannya"sahut Inoran

Shinya hanya ia faham apa yang sedang dipertaruhkan oleh Ryuichi dan kembali mendekati Inoran

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi nanti malam?"kata Ryuichi dengan seringai yang errr mesum

"Terserah apa katamu"sahut Inoran

"Lagi - lagi kau begitu"sahut Ryuichi

"Ayolah jangan bicarakan urusan pribadi kalian dihadapanku"sahut Sugizo

"Eh Sugi,boleh minta tolong tidak?"tanya Ryuichi

"Apa lagi?"tanya Sugizo balik

"Tolong buatkan es teh,panas sekali"sahut Ryuichi

"Baiklah,4 kan?"tanya Sugizo

"Kau fikir kita ada berapa?"balas Ryuichi sinis

"Ya"sahut Sugizo.

Sugizo melakukan pekerjaan dapur itu dengan sangat kilat.

'Tok...Tok...Tok...Tok'

Dan ia lihat Shinya sedang ada dikamar mandi sementara Inoran dan Ryuichi bermesraan tak sadar ada yang mengetuk Sugizo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

TBC

Wuhu~ saya datang dengan fandom yang mungkin belum mainstream(?) tapi masih butuh pelajaran(?) maka dari itu kalau anda berkenan silahkan review~


End file.
